


The Renegades and the Wand of Stone

by Delaney_Spinazzola



Series: The Renegades [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Slytherins, Harry Potter Next Generation, Modern Day Hogwarts, Modern Era, Multi, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delaney_Spinazzola/pseuds/Delaney_Spinazzola
Summary: It's 2016 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and, like every year, a new group of first years has made their way to the school. Angela Sterling-Parkinson has spent her whole life in an oppressive household and is ready to escape her father's disapproval and embark on the adventure of a lifetime at the school of her dreams. However, she has no intention of doing so alone. Angela and her friends, Grant Anderson, Porter Thornton, and Felix Finnigan are ready to start what they hope to be the best seven years of their lives, as they cause mischief the likes of which Hogwarts has never seen and find out what it truly means to be a wizard.However, darkness is stirring in the magical world and a recent disappearance has only confirmed some of Harry Potter's worst fears. Have the Ministry's best Aurors failed to round up all of Voldemort's followers or is this a new force of darkness all together? No one is certain but one thing is for sure: Something big is about to hit the magical world. And soon.





	The Renegades and the Wand of Stone

***@* 9:53 AM *@***

* * *

_ The room was dark. It was dark enough that it felt as though I was floating through an endless expanse of space. It felt isolating and yet safe…? I didn’t think it was possible to feel so safe and so small simultaneously.  _

_ I could feel the skinny warm arms of a woman wrapped around me, holding me as if she were worried that I would break if she held me too tight. As if I were something delicate and precious. Every inch of me wanted her to hold me tight enough that I could never be taken away, though. I wanted to stay in her embrace for as long as I could. I felt loved. I felt like I belonged here.  _

_ The arms around me shifted, and I noticed how soft and warm the woman’s arms felt as they brushed against my skin. The shift of her body against mine brought my gaze upwards. It should have been too dark for me to see her properly, but I could. There was a dim glow illuminating her face, almost as if she herself were glowing… _

_ She leaned over, bringing her face closer to mine until I could feel her soft, black curls brush my face. I couldn’t make out the details of her face. They were too blurry and the light illuminating her features was too dim, but her expression was warm and beautiful. It made my heart beat so furiously in my chest and my throat constrict. Something about her face made me want to cry happy tears… and sad ones, as well... _

_ When the woman spoke, her voice was illuminating and warm. I imagined that if you could see someone’s voice, hers would be a soft, orange light. Like candlelight. _

_ “My precious darling… You’re already so strong… I love that, so much. Stay true to yourself, and I will always believe in you, my angel.”  _

_ I felt cold ripple through me as that last word left her lips. Suddenly I was cold and alone, in complete darkness. Noise filled the space around me. Quick frantic footsteps on cobblestone and scared, panicked voices blending together to create the sound of thick confusion and chaos. I could hear a woman shouting in the distance, although I couldn’t make out what she was saying.  _

_ I wasn’t where I belonged anymore. Wherever I was, I wasn’t supposed to be there. I wanted to run away but my legs wouldn’t move. _

_ Suddenly I could make out several voices. I could understand what they were saying. However, none of them sounded like the woman who sounded like candlelight.  _

_ Instead there was a man yelling, “HEY! STOP!”  _

_ I heard angry shouting voice and suddenly, a loud bang. It was like a gunshot, whistling through the air.  _

_ A woman spoke next, different than the one who’d held me. This one’s voice was angrier, higher pitched, and less composed. _

_ “STOP RIGHT THERE!” She shouted, followed by footsteps fading in the distance, “I’m going after him!” _

_ The man from before shouted after her but it was too late, she was off. I could hear her footsteps echoing along the cobblestones as the man shouted, helplessly, “Wait! Don’t-!”  _

_ Seemingly giving up, the man sighed and lowered his voice, as if speaking to someone new, “Is everyone alright? Are you hurt?”  _

_ Another third woman spoke. She sounded as though she was doing everything within her power to stay calm and to get the situation under control. However… She also sounded as though she was crying... The sound made my heart clench painfully.  _

_ “That curse..! I tried to caste a shielding charm but-! We have to do something- A healer! W-we have to get her to a healer.” _

_ “Oh no,” The man responded. “This isn’t good… That kinda curse, it doesn’t--”  _

_ Suddenly the woman was speaking over the man, forcefully, “I know! I know, just help me, okay!?”  _

_ A bad feeling settled in my gut. Who were they talking about? Who needed a healer? I couldn’t see a thing. It was if I was blind.  _

_ The other voices in the air faded and disappeared. There was only a moment of silence before an ear-shattering scream of agony ripped through the darkness like a knife.  _

_ There was a flash of purple light and everything went black. _

* * *

Angela sat bolt upright in her bed, sweat caking her face and back. Her breathing was heavy and she felt as though she had just run a three mile race in her nightgown. Yikes, she hoped not, that sounded like a gross amount of exercise for-… Angela glanced at her phone. Ten o’clock in the morning… Oh man, she’d slept in late. Everyone else in the house was probably already up. She thought about getting up to join them, but ultimately decided flopping back into bed was a much better decision. 

Ugh, Angela  _ hated  _ that dream. It wasn’t the first time she’d had it but it still gave her the heebie-jeebies. It was always that scream at the end that got to her. It made her shiver.    

Angela looked at her phone again to double check that she’s gotten the time right. It was a little after ten now. She was surprised Elesa hadn’t come to wake her up. After all, Elesa had always been the punctual one and she was nearly as excited as Angela was about their first day at Hogwarts...  

Wait. 

“IT’S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!” Angela flung herself out of bed so fast her legs got tangled up in the sheets and she hit the ground with a thud. She popped back up a moment later, rushing around her room to get ready. 

Just a minute later, Elesa emerged in the doorway, looking amused as Angela attempted to tug on her robes and shoes at the same time. Elesa couldn’t help but let out a giggle as her twin hit the ground for the second time that morning. 

“Ang..?” Elesa giggled, a hand covering her mouth to mask a snort of amusement, “What are you doing, you look like a mess…”

“Hogwart!” Angela responded, as if this explained everything. 

Elesa laughed, “Okay, Angie, first of all, your skirt is inside out-” Angela looked down, only to see that her sister was right. She shook her head, frowning as she quickly righted it. “-Second of all, the Hogwarts Express doesn’t leave until 11. We have almost an hour before we have go anywhere.”

Angela looked up from where she’d begun lacing up her shoes, and pouted in disappointment. An hour? That would take forever! “But-...”

Elesa sighed, shaking her head.

“Come on, little road runner,” she said, pulling her phone out and opened the clock app, “I’m going to put… forty minutes on the clock...” She said, holding up her phone screen to show her sister the timer, “Now let’s see just how crazy we can make Serena before we leave for school.”

Angela felt a grin stretch across her face as she got to her feet and offered Elesa a high five. Elesa giggled and obliged. Elesa always knew just what to do to distract her mischievous twin sister. Angela’s mouth was already twisted into the evil-looking smirk Elesa was all too familiar with. 

“Is that a challenge?” Angela grinned. 

Elesa smirking right back. “You know it is.” 

* * *

***@* 10:45 *@***

* * *

_ “ _ James Sirius Potter, slow down, you’re going to end up knocking someone over!” Ginny Potter called over the crowd, disapprovingly, as her son, James, pretended not to hear her and pushed his trolley recklessly through the crowd. 

Ginny shook her head. She really hoped that that kid put all that energy to good use this year on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Yet again, James had never been good listening to directions so his participation on any kinda team could be problematic…  

She shook her head.    

James paused for only a moment at Ginny’s words, calling back impatiently. “Come on, mom! Molly and Fred are already waiting for me and if we don’t get there soon all the compartments will be filled! I don’t wanna get stuck sitting with a bunch of dumb first years!”

James’s his little brother, Albus, narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow at his older brother, “You were just a first year last year.”

Unlike his brother, Albus was sticking close to Ginny’s side and leaning away from the other people on the platform as if afraid they were infectious.

“Yeah, and now I’m a second year! Which makes me twice as good as any first year!” James declared proudly. Albus gave him an unconvinced look. “And do ya know what I’ll be next year, when you’re a first year?”

Albus looked confused, “What?” 

“Three times better than you!” James said with a smirk.

“Mom!”  Albus whined. 

Ginny shook her head once again, giving her oldest son a disapproving look. “James, be nice to your brother.”

“What? I’m always nice!” James argued, “Can we just hurry up!?”

“James, we still have another 15 minutes before the train is due to leave,” she sighed, “I’m sure Molly and Fred will still be there when you get to the train- Hey! James! I said no running!” 

But James had already taken off with his trolley again. 

Ginny pursed her lips, muttering, “Boys…”

Ginny turned when she heard Harry’s good-hearted laugh behind her. She watched as Harry gazed after their overactive son with a grin on his face. Their daughter, Lily, was happily clinging to her father’s back, piggy-back style, peering after her brother as well. 

“He’s gonna crash…” Lily said in a sing-song voice. A moment later, the sound of metal hitting concrete could be heard and Lily hummed, happily, “He crashed.”

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake!” Ginny sighed, marching off to find her oldest child. Albus followed close behind, a grin of satisfaction on his face. 

Harry shook his head, laughing as he turned back to the matter at hand. Hermione Granger-Weasley was standing to his left, arms folded across her chest. 

“Sorry ‘mione,” Harry smiled, “You were saying?”

Hermione waved her hand dismissively at the apology and shook her head, “It’s okay, I imagine Rose will be quite the same way when she starts school next year.”

“I bet. Although I imagine Rose will have the sense not to crash her trolley…” Harry admitted with a laugh, looking over his shoulder to try and catch a glimpse of where his wife and two sons had run off to. 

Hermione stifled a laugh.   

“Right. So, as I was saying,” Hermione cleared her throat, “Well, you see, I tried to tell him it was a bad idea, but you know how stubborn he gets… Once he makes up his mind about something Merlin knows there’s nothing I can do to change it… The head of the department was going to tell you on when you came in on Monday, but I figured it would be better coming from a friend.”

“Honestly ‘mione,” Harry gave her an exasperated look, “you make it sound like a bad break-up or something.”

“Well, it  _ is  _ kind of a big deal, Harry. He’s your Auror partner,” Hermione argued, looking skeptical “Shouldn’t you at least be a little upset..? And I mean, it’s such short notice too...” 

“Well, yeah, I guess I  _ should  _ be upset,” Harry shrugged, “but I’m not. Honestly, Hermione, what Malfoy chooses to do with his life and career is none of my business. Trust me, I gave up that game a long time ago. If he wants to take a year off to spend time with Astoria and Scorpius, that’s his choice.”

“That’s…” Hermione paused, “Mature of you…”

“Hermione, I’m thirty-seven years old with three kids, why does it still shock you that I can be mature?” 

Hermione gave him a long look. 

“Alright, yeah,” Harry huffed in defeat. 

“I’m just saying,” Hermione shrugged, “If Daphne did something like this that to Ron…”

Harry nodded. Everyone knew the hell Ron and Daphne would rise over something like this. Not that the two of them didn’t get along. After Ron had gotten used to having a Slytherin for a partner, the two of them made a great auror team. They were excellent friends most of the time, it was just that every once in awhile, when something went wrong, they both just exploded. loudly. Sometimes office supplies were thrown. However, they always made up afterwards and got back to being their usual selves, so everyone in the office just kinda let it happen. The occasional screaming match between the two was well worth it for the level of quality work they did together.

“Yeah, well, I’m not Ron,” Harry said with a shrug. “And Draco Malfoy  _ definitely  _ isn’t Daphne Greengrass. He hasn’t got the fashion sense.” 

Hermione smacked him in the arm playfully. 

“Well,” Hermione sighed, “I guess you’ll get a week or two off from work for now. Just until your department head can assign you a temporary partner. I don’t think it should take-” 

“I don’t need one,” Harry answer immediately, causing Hermione to give him a confused look.   

“What do you mean?” She asked, “If you plan on working in the department, you need a partner. It’s ministry policy.”

“I don’t plan on working in the department,” Harry said plainly, “I mean, I do plan to work in the department, eventually. I just mean that I plan on waiting for Malfoy to get back from his vacation, or whatever it is that he’s doing.” 

“Harry…” Hermione started in disapprovingly, but Harry held up his hand to stop her with a soft smile.

“Come on, ‘mione, it makes sense. Ginny and I are wealthy enough to support ourselves for a year without me working full time,” Harry explained. Hermione still looked unsure, but Harry continued anyway, “Look, Ginny’s got her new job, so she’s going to be away from home a lot and if I take the year off until Malfoy gets back, I can stay at home with Lily and Albus. And besides that, I can avoid all the trouble of breaking in a new partner.”

Lily piped up excitedly, still on Harry’s back, “Oh my gosh! Really, dad? You’re gonna stay home with us? All year!?”

Harry laughed at her enthusiasm, and nodded, “Yeah, that’s right, Lil. I mean, that is, if your mother agrees with it. I’ll have to talk it over with her first but I see no reason why she would object.”

Lily scrambled to hop down off her father’s back, her unruly, red hair just barely held back in a sloppy ponytail. Harry almost felt bad for giving her his “untamable-hair gene,” except she never seemed to care. Hair had always been the last thing on Lily’s mind, given her tomboyish attitude. 

“Oh man! Albus is gonna flip!” She squealed, “We’re gonna have pizza and play Call-Of-Duty all night, every night! Yes!”

And with that Lily ran off to go find her brother, leaving Harry to face a frowning Hermione, who was giving him a disapproving look. 

“What?” Harry defended, “It was one night!”

“Okay,” Hermione said, “But I won’t be happy if I find you doing the same thing while babysitting Rose or Hugo.”

Harry laughed, “See? That’s another thing! If I take the year off you and Ron won’t have to babysit Albus and Lily all the time.”

Hermione immediately began to argue, “But Harry, it’s really no trouble! Rose adores Albus. She loves the company and Hugo and Lily are practically inseparable-”   

“I know, I know, Hermione, I know,” Harry cut her off, “I just feel like it would be easier on everyone if I just waited for Malfoy.”

Hermione, paused looking at him for a long moment, as if he were a particularly troubling book she was trying to read, “I don’t like it.” 

Harry drew his eyebrows together, confused, “Don’t like what?”

“You putting her life on pause for Draco Malfoy,” Hermione said. Harry almost thought she was being serious until her face broke out into a small smirk, “It’s just a little too weird for me…”

Harry’s face broke out into a grin, “Yeah, I guess you're right. It is a little weird. I never would have guessed it nineteen years ago but, honestly, he’s not so bad. I mean, he’s still  _ Malfoy _ , but I guess I’m starting to think that  _ Malfoy  _ isn’t the worst thing a person can be…” 

“What a lovely sentiment,” Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling, “But seriously, Harry, what about your caseload? Who’s going to take on all those investigations?”

“I imagine they’ll split it all up among the other Auror teams,” Harry shrugged, “I know a couple of people in the office have been complaining about wanting more hours.”

“Alright…” Hermione said slowly. 

“Oh, but, um,” Harry lowered his voice, suddenly, glancing around to make sure no one was listening, “There is one case Malfoy and I were working on that I want Ron and Daphne to take a look at. They have the best record in the department besides Malfoy and I. I trust them to do a good job.”

Hermione furrowed her brow, “Which case?”

“It’s a, um, missing person’s case,” Harry said, with a frown, “You  remember how  Ollivander took on an apprentice a few year back? An Alfred Blackbourne.” 

“Yeah.”

“Well, thing is, he started making some big innovations in wand mechanics a couple years ago,” Harry explained.  

Hermione nodded, “I remember, I had to personally get him all the permits because his experiments he was doing… Well, they unprecedented.” Hermione said, “Brilliant, but unprecedented. So I take it he’s missing... Well, what’s so important about this case that’s got you worried?”  

“It’s just… There are certain similarities between this case and a case from back a few years ago, back when I first started working in the department… The...” Harry cleared his throat, “The, um,  Ezekiel Bonnet case…”

“Oh,” Hermione said, letting that sink in, “ _ Oh… _ ”

“Yeah, it’s just,” Harry frowned, “Both Alfred and Bonnet are around the same age at the time of abduction, both are male, and have extreme talent in their fields of work. Bonnet was a Seer, and Blackbourne’s a wand-maker. Both of their places were tore apart and everything in it destroyed with some kind of spell... I know it’s a stretch… I just… I have a feeling about this. I know they’re connected somehow.”

Hermione nodded in understanding letting that sink in for another moment longer before nodding again, “Okay, I’ll make sure Ron and Daphne take a look at this…”

Harry took a deep breath before smiling a little at his friend.

“Anyway, Minister,” Harry said, with a slight dramatic flair in the way he said said Minister, “I didn’t mean to keep you so long, I’m sure you're busy.”

Hermione shook her head, “it’s alright, I’m not too busy today. I don’t have to be at the ministry for a few more hours, I have to take Rose has a dentist's appointment.”

Harry nodded, “Ah, right, say hi to your mom for me then.”

“I will,” Hermione nodded, smiling a little. She loved that Harry remembered little things like Rose’s dentist being her grandmother. She had only ever had two other friend who knew her like that and those were Ron and- 

Hermione lost her train of thought the moment a streak of dark black hair crossed her line of vision, moving through the crowd with energy and confidence. Immediately Hermione’s brow furrowed, craning her head to get a closer look. It was a girl. A first year girl most likely, with a huge grin on her face and a determined look in her eyes as she pushed her way through the crowd. 

Hermione had only ever known one other girl who moved like that… 

“Hermione?” Harry put his hand on her shoulder, and Hermione looked up, realizing that he had probably called her several times before she had noticed. Harry knit his eyebrows, looking down at her with concern as her eyes flicked back over to where the girl she just disappeared into the crowd, “Are you okay…?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Hermione said slowly, her brow creasing, taking half a step forward before looking back at her best friend briefly, “Yeah, I’m fine, I just… I just wanna check something… I’ll be right back.”      

* * *

***@* 10:50 *@***

* * *

Angela used her trolley as a battering ram in order to push her way to the front of the crowd. It wasn’t the politest way to get through the crowd, but it was effective and, let’s be honest, who doesn’t love effectiveness, so Angela was guessing everyone secretly appreciated it. Yup. That seemed just about right. Logic. 

As soon as Angela and her family had made it onto the platform, Angela had taken off. Angela’s sisters and father could never keep up with her and there was no way on earth that Angela could contain herself here, so she ditched them.

When Angela had finally pushed her way through the last of the people standing between her and the Hogwarts Express, Angela was left staring, wide-eyed, at the cherry red and black train in front of her. 

_ Wow. _

Angela could feel a hot ball of excitement building up in her stomach even now. She’d been waiting years for this. Maybe even her whole life! Now she was here and she couldn’t stop the squeal of excitement rippling through her as she stood on this magic platform for a magic train that was going to take her to a magic school and- “Awww YES!! Hogwarts, here I come!”

Angela pumped her fist in the air, getting a few odd looks from the people around her, but Angela couldn’t bring herself to care. 

_ Okay, Angela, _ She took a deep breath,  _ Game time. Focus. _

Angela began scanning the crowd for other first years. If someone interesting popped up then Angela could make her very first friend and then they could sit together on the train and maybe even be in the same house! The very thought had the girl shaking with excitement. 

That was going to be the best part about this whole thing: making her own friends. Angela had never gotten to make her own friends before. When you were born a Sterling-Parkinson, your friends were made for you. 

Angela hated it.

All her life, Angela had been raised to be a prim and proper, well-behaved pureblood witch.  _ -Gag-  _ All Angela wanted to do was be a-… a, um- Er, whatever the opposite of a prim and proper, well-behaved pureblood witch was. The whole thing made her sick. 

But! For the first time, Angela had a chance to be what  _ she  _ wanted. Not what her father wanted her to be. 

And it was going to be great.  

The best part of all this was that her father couldn’t tell her what to do anymore.

Well... he could, but not as much as he usually did. Like, he couldn’t tell her who to hang out with anymore. Which was great because he was always trying to pick out kids who were “good influences” on her. It was so annoying. He was always picking dumb purebloods who Angela hated. If those were supposed to be Angela’s good influences, then she was more than ready for some bad ones.

Bad influences that  _ Angela  _ had picked out. Not her father. 

_ Yes _ ! This was Angela’s first taste of freedom, and she was so ready for it. She was ready to do some real damage to this school, and with her father being who he was, well… Just keep in mind that there is no crazy like real repressed crazy. Angela smirked at all the things she had planned. Hogwarts wouldn’t know what hit it! 

Angela looked up again in search of other first years, sighing heavily when her eyes landed on a group of eleven-year-olds to her left. Unfortunately, she recognized them…  

_ Welp _ , Angela thought,  _ Speaking of dumb purebloods... _

Angela’s eyes immediately locked on Julius and Clarissa Davenport and their obnoxious group of friends. They were laughing at something Irene Dillinger had said as if it was the funniest thing they had ever heard in their life. Angela rolled her eyes. If it had come from Irene Dillinger’s mouth, Angela was 110% sure that it wasn’t  _ that  _ funny. 

Angela didn’t exactly  _ hate  _ Julius and Clarissa Davenport. She’d known them since she was five years old and they were so smug and annoying… She had absolutely nothing in common with them. Angela was pretty sure their father only forced her and Elesa to hang out with them was because he thought the whole ‘twin-thing’ would give them something to bond over.  

The only thing Angela liked about the Davenports was that they were so,  _ so  _ easy to mess with and their reactions were  _ hilarious _ . Seriously, as far as Angela was concerned, you have not lived until you’d seen Julius Davenport flail and screech like a girl. It was to die for. 

Angela recognized a few other people in the Davenports’ friend group, but not a whole lot of them. She recognized Silas Zabini, another person she’d been forced to hang out with growing up, though Silas had never really been all that interested in Angela, and Angela had never really been interested in him either. The only reason Angela was cool with him was because he kept his opinions to himself.

The rest of the Davenport’s little party was made up of various annoyances such as Irene Dillinger, who was so full of herself it made Angela want to bash her own skull in with a rock, and Levi Harper, who wasn’t necessarily a bad person, but he was extremely boring. The rest of the kids Angela didn’t recognize but, honestly, she didn’t really care to, anyway. 

Angela was pulled out of though when she felt a soft, warm hand on her shoulder. She was almost certain it was Elesa, having finally caught up with her, but when she turned around Angela didn’t find her twin sister behind her but a woman with dark skin, frizzy brown hair, and warm brown eyes. She seemed to be staring at Angela as if she was seeing a ghost…  

“Angela?” Angela felt a chill run down her spine when the woman spoke her name. That voice… Where had she heard that voice before..? Now that she thought about it, where had she seen this woman before? She knew she looked familiar but she couldn’t remember where she knew her from. 

Then it clicked. 

“Merlin’s beard,” Angela gapped, “I, um, sorry… but aren’t you..? I mean, you- You’re Hermione Granger-Weasley… You’re, like, the Minister of Magic...”

_ Yes, _ Angela thought to her herself, proudly, _ Good job. That was almost english. _

“Oh, why yes, I am,” Hermione laughed a little, her eyes crinkling around the edges. “I’m Hermione Granger-Weasley. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Angela Sterling-Parkinson,” Angela said, instantly, holding out her hand, just like her father had taught her. It had been drilled so thoroughly into her head that Angela didn’t even stutter, despite how nervous she was. 

“I know,” Hermione said, taking Angela’s hand and shaking it. 

“You do..?” Angela knit her eyebrows, confused. 

“I do,” Hermione’s cheeks grew hot as she looked down at Angela, suddenly very aware of what she was doing. But she couldn’t stop herself. “I saw you, and it’s just, you look so much like your mother…”

Angela blinked in surprise, “My mother…?”

“Of course you have your father’s hair,” Hermione mused softly, “but you have her nose and her eyes, and you most certainly have her cheekbones…”

Angela felt her hand’s go to her cheeks which were rapidly heating up, even if you couldn’t tell with her dark complexion. She looked like her mother..? No one ever told Angela that. People in her family rarely  _ talked  _ about her mother, let alone told her she looked like her.

Wait… Her mother. Suddenly it clicked. 

_ “That curse..! I tried to caste a shielding charm but-!” _

That voice! She knew where she knew it from now.

“Minister,” Speaking of voices, an icy tone cut through the air, shattering the warmth of the moment. When Angela looked up she wasn’t at all surprised to see her father standing over the two of them, his eyes trained on Hermione with a sharp glare. 

Angela’s father was a tall, intimidating man, with wide shoulders and a authoritative air about him. He had dark skin, like his daughters, a shaved head and eyes so black you couldn’t tell where the pupil ended and the iris began. Angela always joked that her father looked like an nightmarish accountant, because he had that superior attitude and dark stare, but always wore these boring, dull gray suits. The most color he ever wore was this pale blue tie he sometimes wore when he was feeling festive. 

“Mister Sterling…” Hermione responded slowly. 

“Angela!” Elesa piped up, rushing over to take her place beside her twin. She hugged Angela’s arm and looked up between the Minister and their father with a concerned look in her eyes. She turned her gaze to look at Angela and raised an eyebrow but all Angela could do was shrug in confusion.

“Minister Granger-Weasley,” Their father’s icy tone didn’t sway even a little bit, “I know it’s your job to stick your nose where it doesn’t belong, but perhaps you could do me a favor and keep in mind the agreement we made at our last meeting. Or do you need me to refresh your memory?”

“Winter, really,” Hermione started, and Angela was surprised to hear her father’s first name, “I wasn’t as if I was hurting anyone, It’s been ten-”

“Ten years?” Angela’s father supplied, “Why yes, I realize. And if you do recall, it was ten years ago that I told you to stay away from my family.” He lowered his voice to a growl, eyes sliding down to narrow at Angela, “Especially my daughter…” 

Angela and Elesa exchanged a look. What was that about? Her father’s words swam in Angela’s mind. He had said ‘especially my daughter.’ Daughter. Singular. And then looked at Angela directly? But… why? Why not ‘daughters’? There were three of them after all and it wasn’t as if their father was all that protective of _ her _ . When it came to Elesa and Pans, sure, but they all knew Angela was his least favorite daughter. She was the argumentative one. The problematic daughter... As far as their father was concerned Elesa and Pans were angels compared to Angela… But Angela was  _ sure _ he had looked at her when he said that… He never narrowed his eyes like that at Elesa or Pans.

This whole conversation was weird. Since when did their father know the Minister of Magic? And why had he told her to stay away from their family? What could have possibly happened between Hermione Granger-Weasley and their father to make him dislike her so much. Angela supposed she had always known her father hadn't liked the Minister very much and disagreed with her policies, but this seemed like more than that. Especially since Hermione seemed to have know Angela’s mother. 

Right! Her mother… that voice. Angela was sure of it now. Especially having heard her speak like that to her father. She had heard it in her dream. She was that woman. The one trying to get control of the situation. The one calling for a healer just before that scream of agony made her wake up… Was that really a dream? Angela wasn’t sure anymore... She didn’t know if it had been a dream, or a memory. But, from when? Angela needed to know...

“But father, the Minister was just-” Angela said.

“No, Angela,” Her father practically hissed at her, causing Angela to close her mouth and frown. Angela knew  _ that _ tone of voice and already knew arguing further would get her nowhere. “Minister Granger-Weasley was just leaving. Without saying anything that she shouldn’t.”

“Well, Winter,” Hermione said, straightening to her full height and narrowing her eyes at the girls’ father, “That would depend on your definition of what I should and shouldn’t say, now wouldn’t it. Personally, I don’t see anything wrong with telling a girl what she deserves to know about her mother.”

Angela was looking up at Hermione with wide eyes.

_ Oh man. _

No one spoke to their father like that, except maybe Angela. And that was only when Angela got really mad. Usually it resulted in some heavy duty punishment, like getting her phone taken away or getting grounded for a week. Hermione just did it casually, like it was nothing, and  _ got away with it! _ Angela respected that. 

But, right, that wasn’t the important part about all this. Well, how awesome Hermione Granger-Weasley was  _ was _ pretty important but all this talk about Angela’s mother was the thing she should be focusing on. 

How did Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger-Weasley, know her mother? Had they been friends? Angela knew they had been in the same Hogwarts year but she didn’t think they had been friends… But yet again, no one in Angela’s family really talked about her mother’s friends. Did Hermione know something Angela didn’t? What did she deserve to know about her mother? What happened ten years ago..? All Angela could remember was that was the year that her mother had died. Did Hermione have something to do with that? 

“Well, despite all that I suppose she is your daughter. I’ll let you decide whether or not you’re doing right by her,” Hermione hummed, coldly, “By either of them. Have a nice day, Winter and” She looked back at Angela “Welcome to Hogwarts…” 

Angela swallowed heavily and stared, entranced, as Hermione walk away, disappearing back into the crowd. 

_ Wow _ , She blinked.  _ She’s something else, now ain’t she... _

* * *

***@* 10:56 *@***

* * *

“So,” Angela’s father said, finishing up the same speech he’d given the twins at least eight times in the last week alone, “don’t try and act as though you aren’t capability of being at the top of your classes. We didn’t waste all that money on tutors this summer for you two to go running around causing a ruckus. I expect an owl at least once a week from each of you. I didn’t get you an owl for you not to use it, Elesa.”

Elesa nodded and hugged her owl cage to her chest. Inside, her southern white-faced owl, Pookinson, cooed softly and cocked his head to the side. Elesa looked over to Angela, gave a small eye roll and a smile.

“It’s not fair,” their little sister, Pansy piped up miserably from where she stood next to their father. Her arms were folded tightly across her chest and she was pouting like a child, “Why did I have to be born a year younger? I want to go to Hogwarts, too! I don’t wanna stay home all alone! It’s going to be so boring!”

“Ah, cheer up Pans,” Angela tried to console her sister with a small smile, “It’s just another year’s wait before your first year. Besides, you won’t be alone, you’ll have father with you… and Serena…”

Angela muttered that last part, making Pansy scowl. 

“I don’t wanna be home alone with _ Serena _ ..!” Pansy complained bitterly, making Angela chuckled slightly at the disapproving scowl her father was now sporting. Angela couldn’t blame her poor sister, though. She wouldn’t want to spend a whole year alone with their father and his new girlfriend either. 

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you, kiddo,” Angela rubbed the back of her neck and laughed nervously, trying to avoid the look her father was giving her. Luckily, a sharp whistle from the train signaled a chance for escape and Angela stood up quickly, “Anyway we really should get going, isn’t that right, Elesa?”

Elesa nodded in agreement and reached up to hug her father goodbye and kiss his cheek. Angela saw their father smile at her twin and whisper softly in her ear, “I’m expecting you to make top marks in your year, Elesa. You’re brilliant, love, I know you can do it.”

Angela frowned. Of course he didn’t expect Angela to make top marks. He expected Elesa to. But, really, what else did she expect..? Angela knew she wasn’t her father’s favorite child. All truth be told, Pansy was the favorite. Always had been. Then, very close behind came Elesa, and then, if she was lucky, it was Angela. Sometimes Angela wasn’t even sure her father even liked her. They argued all the time and he never expected anything of Angela. Sure, he expected her not to embarrass the family, but she wasn’t really sure that counted for much.

Angela shoved those thoughts from her mind, turning to hug her younger sister goodbye before ruffling her dark curls and smiling.

“Give Serena a hard time for me, kay?” Angela giggled with a wink. 

Pansy snickered at that, “You bet.”

Angela offered her hand up for a high five and Pansy obliged with a grin. 

Angela smiled, knowing she could count on Pansy. The three of them, Angela, Elesa, and Pansy, had been trying to make their father’s girlfriend, Serena, as miserable as possible for months in an attempt to get her to break up with their father. That woman was even worse than their father when it came to the whole pureblood thing and it made their father ten times more unbearable. There was no way the three of them were going to stand around and let that (literal) witch romance their father and ruin their lives at the same time. 

Angela turned from her sister and wiped the smirk off her face as she turned to her father. Elesa hugged Pansy, squeezing gently and giggling as she kissed her forehead.

Angela and her father found themselves looking at one another for a moment before sharing a stiff hug (nothing like the one he had just shared with Elesa.) Angela gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling away.

“I’ll see you over christmas vacation, okay?” She gave a small pause, “I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Angela nodded again before turning back to her twin, grabbing hand and her stuff before hurrying off to climb on the train. Pansy waved with vigor and their father stood stiffly on the platform, his face completely unreadable. 

Yup. Angela was  _ so  _ ready to go to Hogwarts...

Kids were rushing around the train calling to one another and piling into compartments noisily, bumping into her as they rushed past and yelling to one another in her ear. Angela loved it. This was what Hogwarts was all about. Being a normal kid… with magical powers, but a normal kid nonetheless. 

Angela finally settled into the window seat of an empty train compartment and watched as the last few straggling students shuffled onto the train. 

No more than a second later was Angela smacked in the arm, hard. 

“Ow!” She said, staring at her twin sister, “What was that for?”

“Nothing!” Elesa said, “Now, tell me what all that was about!” 

Elesa waved her hand vaguely towards the platform. 

Angela blinked a moment before realizing she was referring to what had happened between their father and Hermione and all that. 

“Oh…” Angela frowned, “Well, I- I’m not one hundred percent sure… All I know is that she approached me on the platform and told me that…”

Angela paused, biting her lip. 

Elesa smacked her again. 

“Ow!”

“She told you what!?”

Angela glared at her sister rubbing her arm, “You need to learn to be gentle…”

“You need to tell me what that was before I die of curiosity, what all was that!? What did she tell you!?” Elesa was staring at her intently with big, curious eyes. 

“She told me I looked like mom,” Angela said finally, pursing her lips. Elesa looked down at her lap for a long time, letting that sink in… 

Finally Elesa looked up at her sister again, “You do have her cheekbones…”

Angela rolled her eyes, “Other than that, I’m just as lost as you are. Any theories about what happened between dad and the Minister ten years ago? Or how the Minister of Magic knew mom at all? I’m open to any suggestions at this point. I have no idea...”

“Well, mom did work for the ministry,” Elesa offered. 

“Yeah but not that high up,” Angela frowned, “Maybe though… It’s odd…” 

Angela turned her attention out the window, scanned the crowd of parents. It only took a few moments to find Hermione Granger-Weasley’s bushy brown hair in the crowd. Angela watched her, deep in thought, until something else caught her eye, pushing all thoughts of the Minister of Magic and her annoying dad out of her mind. 

Angela blinked, sitting up straighter and squinting.  

This time is was Angela who smacked Elesa. 

“Ow!” Elesa complained, “That hurt...”

“Good,” Angela smirked. “But seriously, look!”

Angela pointed out the train window at the crowd, grinning excitedly over at her sister. Elesa blinked in confusion, leaning in to gaze over Angela’s shoulder at whatever it was she was pointing at.

“What?” Elesa asked, “What are we looking at?”

“Is that  _ Harry Potter _ ?” Angela asked, “It is, isn’t it! Over there in the black blazer. See? And that woman next to him! Is that who I think it is?”

Angela grinned at her sister, plugging her fingers in her ear in anticipation of- 

“EEEEE!” -That. Elesa squealed excitedly in Angela’s ear, “Oh my GODS! that’s GINNY POTTER!” 

Of course, Angela knew exactly who that was. How could she not? There was  _ no  _ mistaking Ginny Potter in the Sterling-Parkinson family. Angela knew that beautiful red haired woman’s face better than she knew her own. Elesa’s bedroom back home was covered wall to wall with posters of her and the other Holyhead Harpies. But mostly of Ginny. Angela was lucky if she went a whole day without seeing that face. There was no way she wouldn’t recognize it.

Elesa’s eyes lighting up brighter than Angela had ever seen them before. 

“Oh my goodness, I read somewhere that their son was going to be a second year this year, but I didn’t even think to look for them on the platform. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Wow, that’s the real Ginny Potter… I think I might faint…”

And Angela believed her. Elesa got waaaay too excited over quidditch. Honestly, Angela never got the hype. What was the point of cheering for a quidditch team if you didn’t get to play? Angela loved to play, but she didn’t exactly follow any professional teams. Elesa was the exact opposite. She never played but she loved to watch and cheer on her favorite teams. She was a bit of a fangirl when it came to the Holyhead Harpies. At the moment, she looked stuck between bouncing off the walls and passing out. 

Angela chuckled and fanned her sister with her hand. 

“She was a Gryffindor chaser, you know,” Elesa said. Yeah “Before the war and all that. She was the Gryffindor chaser, and then she was part of Dumbledore’s Army in the war, and ran it while Harry was gone, and fought against Voldemort, and dueled Bellatrix Lestrange and married Harry Potter and joined the Holyhead Harpies and-”

“And became the best professional Quidditch chaser of all time, I know, I know,” Angela finished for her, She had her sister’s little speech memorized, “Believe me, Elesa, I know, you talk about it so often it will be a miracle if I can ever forget it.”

“Oh, do you think I have enough time to get off the train and meet her?” Elesa asked, hopefully. 

Angela shrugged and pulled out her Iphone, “Um, seeing as how it’s 10:59, I don’t think so…” 

“Angela!” Elesa looked at her, shocked, “You were supposed to leave your phone with father! There are no electronics allowed at Hogwarts! You’re gonna get it taken away.” 

“Ah,” Angela giggled, “You mean if I get caught.”

“You’re terrible…” Elesa shook her head. 

Suddenly there was a small jolt and Elesa and Angela were both knocked backwards into their seats as the train began to pull forward.

“Anyway, unless you plan on jumping off a moving train, I guess you won’t get to meet Ginny Potter today. Sorry Elesa,” Angela said, patting her sister’s shoulder comfortingly as she watched her idol disappear into the distance. Angela tried to perk up her sister by nudged her softly, “Hey, look on the bright side! We’re going to Hogwarts! You said Ginny’s son is going to be second year this year? Well, he’s only a year older than us, so we could totally become friends with him, right?” 

“I guess so,” Elesa shrugged, looking at her sister with a raised eyebrow. 

“Well then, when we get to Hogwarts,” Angela declared, placing a hand dramatically over her heart “I solemnly swear that I will personally see to it that you and James Potter become friends, so that he’ll introduce you to his mother, Okay?”

Elesa’s face brightened, smiling at her twin brightly, “Really?”

“And Truly,” Angela grinned, offering her sister her open palm. 

Elesa grinned as well, giggling and giving her a high-five. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,  
> This is Delaney and that was chapter one of the Renegades. If you liked it, please leave a kudos or comment your thoughts below. I'll be posting new chapters of this story every other Saturday.  
> For more of my stuff and to get updates you can follow me on Twitter (@laneyspinazzola), Instagram (@delaneyspinazzola) and on Tumblr (https://delaneyspinazzola.tumblr.com/)  
> I really appreciate any feedback you guys could give me and please let me know if there's anything I should tag that I missed. Thanks!!  
> -Delaney


End file.
